Liste des bandes quotidiennes d'origine américaine publiées par les journaux québécois, par titres français
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Les Bandes Quotidiennes ---- Liste des bandes quotidiennes d'origine américaine publiées par les journaux québécois par titres français A: *Albert Lerouge - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Race Riley and the Commandos de Milburn Rosser 1945 *Annie Rooney - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Little Annie Rooney dans Le Soleil en 1935 *Annie Rooney la Petite Orpheline - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Little Annie Rooney dans Le Droit en 1950 *Aristide - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Perkins de John Miles 1978 *Armand et les Pirates - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Terry and the Pirates de Milton Caniff puis George Wunder 1938-1947 *Aujourd'hui tout comme Hier - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de All in a Lifetime de Frank Beck *Aux Frontières de la Science - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Frontiers of Science de Andrea Bresciani 1966 B: *Baquet - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Gordo de Gus Arriola 1965 *Barbenoire le Pirate - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Pieces of Eight de Monftort Amory et Burne Hogarth 1935 *Basile -Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Basil de Gerry Lants 1970 *Batman - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Batman de Bob Kane 1969 *Blondinette - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Blondie de Chic Young dans Le Nouvelliste en 1944 *Boom et Dédé - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Abbie an' Slats de Raeburn Van Buren 1965 *Bouboule - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Little Sport de John Rouson 1963 *Bozo (Foxo Reardon) - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Bozo de Foxo Reardon 1953 *Bozo (Moose) - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Moose de Bob Weber 1965 *Bras de Fer - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Joe Palooka dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 *Brenda Starr - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Brenda Starr de Dale Messick 1969 *Brick Bradford - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Brick Bradford dans Le Soleil en 1933 *Buck Rogers au 25e Siècle - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Buck Rogers 1948-1957 *Buffalo Bill - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Buffalo Bill de Fred Meagher 1956 C: *Coco - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Peanuts de Charles Schultz 1964 *Croyez-le ou Non - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Ripley's Believe It or Not de Paul Frehm D: *Danny - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Danny Future de Bob McCormick 1958 *Davy Jones - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Davy Jones *Denise - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Connie de Frank Godwin dans L'Évènement- Soleil 1935 *Denise en Sibérie - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Connie de Frank Godwin dans L'Évènement- Soleil 1938 *Diamants de la Momie - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Dixie Dugan dans Le Soleil en 1935 *Dick le Marin - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Dickie Dare de Coulton Waugh 1941 *Docteur Kildare - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Dr. Kildare de Ken Bald 1965 *Donald Duck - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Donald Duck de Walt Disney *Donald le Canard - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Donald Duck de Walt Disney *Dr Beaudoc - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Dr. Kildare de Ken Bald 1965 *Dr Benet - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Dr. Guy Bennett dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 *Dr Guy Benet - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Dr. Guy Bennett dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1956-1957 *Dr Kildare - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Dr. Kildare de Ken Bald 1966 *Drôle de Monde - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de This Funny World de Bob Weber E: *Eb et Flo - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Eb and Flo de Paul Sellers 1970 *En Scène - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de On Stage dans La Patrie en 1957 *Eski - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Eski de Aldred J. Buescher 1959 *Étrange mais Vrai - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Strange as it Seems de Elsie Hix *Eusèbe - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Louie de Harry Hanan 1960 *Ève cette Ineffable - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Little Eve de Jolita Haberlin 1955 F: *Ferd'nand - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Ferd'nand de Mik 1965 *Ferdinand - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Ferd'nand de Mik 1965 *Flook - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Flook de Wally Fawkes 1951 *Fred Basset - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Fred Basset de Alex Graham 1986 *Fred l'Imbécile - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Born Loser de Art Sansom 1970 *Fu Manchu - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Fu Manchu dans Le Nouvelliste en 1933 G: *Galexo (Batman) - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Galexo (Batman) 1973 *Galopin - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Scamp dans La Presse quotidienne en 1965 *Gene Autry - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Gene Autry de Bert Lawa 1956 *Gigi - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Bringing Up Father de George McManus 1974 *Grand'mère - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Grandma H: *Hagar Dunor le Viking - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Hagar the Horrible de Dik Browne 1973 *Hélène - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Ella Cinders de Charles Plump 1941 *Henri - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Henry de Carl Anderson 1944 *Herman - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Herman de Clyde Lamb 1964 *Hopalong Cassidy - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Hopalong Cassidy de Dan Spiegle 1955 J: *Jacques et Judith en Terre Sainte - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Jack and Judy in Bibleland de William Fay 1947-1948 *Jacques l'Aviateur - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Captain Yank de Frank Tinsley 1941 *Jacques Vernet - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Dan Dunn de Norman Marsh 1936 *Jean le Cogneur - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Ozark Ike de Ray Gotto 1947 *Jeanne Ardin journaliste - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Jane Arden de Russell Ross 1941-1942 *Jeannette - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Dixie Dugan dans Le Soleil en 1936 *Jeannine (Little Annie Rooney) - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Little Annie Rooney dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 *Jeannine (Jane Arden) - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Jane Arden dans Montréal-Matin en 1955 *Jeannine et Pataud - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Little Annie Rooney dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1945-1947 *Jeannot - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Little Sport de John Rouson 1960 *Jeannot Lapin - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Bugs Bunny de Ralph Heimdahl 1966 *Jeannot le Malin - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Moon Mullins de Frank Willard 1933 *Jeannot l'Invincible - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Tim Tyler's Luck de Lyman Young 1938 *Jeff Buchanon - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Jeff Buchanon dans La Presse en 1961 *Jeff Cobb - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Jeff Cobb dans Le Soleil en 1955 *Jigg - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Bringing Up Father de George McManus 1958 *Jiggs - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Bringing Up Father de George McManus 1943 *Jiggs et Maggie - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Bringing Up Father de George McManus 1957 *Jos Bras-de-Fer - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Joe Palooka dans La Patrie en 1938 *Joe Curly Kayoe - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Curly Kayoe de Sam Leff 1958 *Joe Palooka - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Joe Palooka dans Le Soleil en 1945-1955 *Johnny Hazard - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Johnny Hazard de Frank Robbins 1946 *Jos Palooka - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Joe Palooka dans Le Soleil en 1960-1961 *Joséphine - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Josephine (Robinson) dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 *Julie - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Hey Swingy de Jan Green 1970 K: *Kelly - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Kelly de Jack Moore 1973 *Kerry Drake - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Kerry Drake de Alfred Andriola 1953 *King de la Gendarmerie Royale - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de King of the Royal Mounted dans Le Soleil en 1936 L: *La Déveine - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Born Loser de Art Sansom 1970 *La Famille Têtebêche - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Blondie de Chic Young 1968 *La Ferme à Gaston - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de U.S. Acres de Jim Davis *La Fin de Semaine Perdue - Bandes Quotidiennes traducrion de The Lost Weekend de Book-of-the-Month Club 1944 *La Furie Noire - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Miss Fury de Tarpe Mills 1941 *La Gendarmerie à Cheval du Nord-Ouest - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de North West Mounted Police dans Le Nouvelliste 1940 *La Pension Latour - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Mrs. Fitz's Flats de Frank Roberge dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 *La Petite Ève - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Little Eve de Jolita Haberlin 1955 *La Rivière Perdue - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Forlorn River dans Le Nouvelliste en 1932 *La Souris Miquette - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1935 *L'Agent Secret X-9 - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Secret Agent X-9 de Mel Graff 1942 *L'Agent X-9 - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Secret Agent X-9 de Alex Raymond 1936 *Larry Brannon - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Larry Brannon dans La Presse en 1962-1965 *Le Bricoleur - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Do it Yourself de Morrie Brickman 1957 *Le Canard Donald - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Donald Duck de Walt Disney 1938 *Le Cavalier Rouge - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Red Ryder de Fred Harman 1953 *Le Chevalier Masqué - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Lone Ranger de Charles Flanders 1947 *Le Cœur de Juliette - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Heart of Juliet Jones dans Le Soleil en 1955 *Le Fantôme - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Phantom de Ray Moore et Wilson McCoy 1947 *Le Gars de la Marine - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Popeye dans Le Nouvelliste 1940 *Le Papa de Lili - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Priscilla's Pop de Al Vermeer 1958 *Le Pense-Bête - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Animal Crackers de Rog Bollen 1988 *Le Petit Pedro - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Little Pedro de William de la Torre 1969 *Le Roman de Tarzan - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Tarzan of the Apes dans Le Nouvelliste en 1930 *Le Saint - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Saint dans Le Soleil en 1955 *Le Sportif - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de All in Sport de Chet Adams en 1960 *Le Surhomme - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Superman dans La Presse en 1959-1960 *Le Thon (Mr. Tweedy) - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Mr. Tweedy de Ned Riddle dans La Tribune en 1966 *Le Thon (Beetle Bailey) - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Beetle Bailey de Mort Walker dans le Montréal-Matin 1958 *L'Équipe de Jour - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Day Shift de Frank Adams *Les Amours de Jeannette - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Dixie Dugan dans Le Soleil en 1936 *Les Aventures d'Albert Truc - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Jack Swift and his Rocket Ship dans Le Nouvelliste en 1932 *Les Aventures de Pauline - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Dotty Dripple 1955-1965 *Les Aventures de Son-Père - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Pa's Son-in-Law dans Le Nouvelliste en 1932 *Les Aventures de Tit Jean l'Aviateur - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Tim Tyler's Luck dans Le Soleil en 1934 *Les Berluron - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Berrys ce Carl Grubert 1952-1953 *Les Berlurons - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Berrys ce Carl Grubert 1952-1953 *Les Cavaliers de la Plaine - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Riders of the Purple Sage dans Le Nouvelliste en 1932 *Les Fanfans - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de McGurk's Mob de Bux Wexler et Marvin Stein 1966 *Les Géants - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Giants de Bill Payne 1968-1969 *Les Jumelles Clareau - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Jackson Twins de Dick Brooks 1951 *Les Latulipe - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Flibbertys de Ray Helle 1969-1971 *Les Leclerc - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Berrys ce Carl Grubert *Les Naufragés - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Dropouts de Howard Post 1968-1982 *Les Pierrafeu - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Flintstones de Hanna-Barbera 1964 *Les Pierrafeux - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Flintstones de Hanna-Barbera 1965 *Les Pierres à Feu - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Flintstones de Hanna-Barbera 1973-1974 *Les Pingos et les Smigs - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Pingos and the Smigs dans Le Nouvelliste en 1932 *Les Terriens - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Earth People de Arnie Mossler 1960 *L'Intrépide Georges - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Broncho Bill de Harry O'Neill *L'Ombre - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Shadow de Vernon V. Greene *Louise et Louis - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Hank and Honey de Bernard Segal (Seeg) 1960 *Lone Ranger - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de The Lone Ranger de Charles Flanders 1958-1967 M: *M. Abernati - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Mr. Abernathy de Jones et Ridgeway 1988 *M. Abernaty - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Mr. Abernathy de Jones et Ridgeway 1976-1978 *Mandrake le Magicien - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Mandrake the Magician 1955-1965 *Marc des Bois - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Mark Trail de Ed Dodd 1969 *Margot Travaille Trop - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Tillie the Toiler de Russ Westover 1947 *Marie Chaux - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Merrie Chase de Carl Hubble et Paul Reinman en 1949-1950 *Marise Ducleau et sa Famille - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Dixie Dugan dans Le Soleil en 1955 *Marius - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Donald Duck de Walt Disney 1942 *Marmaduke - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Marmaduke dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 *Milord - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Andy Capp de Reg Smythe *Mon Oncle - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Uncle Charlie de Peter Scott Laing 1959-1969 *Monsieur Perkins - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Perkins de John Miles 1969 *Monsieur Saint-Gallon - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Mr. Abernathy de Jones et Ridgeway 1964 *Mo-Mousse - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1965 *Mutt et Jeff - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Mutt & Jeff 1955-1965 N: *Néron - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Nero Wolfe dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 *Nono - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Bunion de George Martin 1963 *Nono l'Épateur - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de ? de Tom ?? 1963 O: *Ookpik - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Ookpik 1965 P: *Paul Gentry - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Bruce Gentry de Ray Bailey 1945-1946 *Pastorale - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Pastoral de Book-of-the-Month Club 1945 *Paulus - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Pop de John Millar Watt 1931 *Pedro le Comique - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Little Pedro de William de la Torre 1955 *Petit Sport - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Little Sport de John Rouson 1953 *Philomène - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Nancy dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 *Pierre d'Orsan - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Don Winslow of the Navy de Leon A. Beroth 1945-1946 *Pierre d'Orsan de la Marine - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Don Winslow of the Navy de Leon A. Beroth 1945-1946 *Pierre le Vagabond - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Pete the Tramp de Clarence D. Russell 1936 *Pistaches - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Peanuts de Charles Schultz 1965 *Pit Fait du Sport - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Little Sport de John Rouson 1952 *Pops - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Pops de George Wolf 1966 *P'tits Monstres - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Winthrop de Dick Cavalli 1970 Q: *Quel sera la Verdict ? - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de You be the Judge 1941 R: *Rions un peu - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Off the Record de Ed Reed 1950-1957 *Rip Kirby - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Rip Kirby 1967 *Rip le Détective - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Rip Kirby 1965 *Rivets - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Rivets de George Sixta 1958 *Robert - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Dick Tracy dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 *Robert l'Intrépide- Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Dick Tracy dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1956 *Roger la Guigne - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Hapless Harry de George Gately Gallagher 1966 *Rue des Fainéants - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Gummer Street de Phil Krohn 1970 S: *Scamp - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Scamp dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 *Saint-Gallon - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Mr. Abernathy de Jones et Ridgeway 1974 *Secret d'État - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Buck Rogers de 1965 *Sherlock Holmes - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Sherlock Holmes (O'Mealia) de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle 1941 *Son Père - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Pa's Son-in-Law dans Le Soleil en 1933 *Steve Canyon - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Steve Canyon de Milton Caniff 1950-1951 T: *Tarzan - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Tarzan 1929-1988 *Terry et les Pirates - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Terry and the Pirates de George Wunder 1968 *Tit-Jean l'Aviateur - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Tim Tyler's Luck dans Le Soleil en 1936 *Ti-Ri et les Pirates - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de Terry and the Pirates de George Wunder 1965 *Travers Amusants - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de They'll Do It Every Time Shorten et Fagaly 1950-1957 ---- Liens intéressants: *http://collections.banq.qc.ca/ark:/52327/634107 *https://www.lambiek.net/comiclopedia.html Références: *100 years of American Newspaper Comics de Maurice Horn, Gramercy Books 1996 *BDM Trésors de la Bande Dessinée Contactez nous pour toute question: anfo45@maskatel.net Liens intéressants: *http://lambiek.com/comiclopedia.html Contactez nous pour toute question: *anfo45@maskatel.net